


Trust

by viksherenqueer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viksherenqueer/pseuds/viksherenqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for a prompt about Gamzee being partially blind in one eye from his scars. Turned into some pretty fluffy pale porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this dumb drabble like a year ago and never posted it here so yknow here   
> you can find the original ask where someone requested this [here](http://gamkartrash.tumblr.com/post/66529466607/pale-gamkar-with-gamzee-partially-blind-in-one-eye)

For a while there, it took you forever to notice. The way he leaned slightly to his left, always protective of that side. The way he always seemed so surprised when you emerged from behind him, coming up upon his left flank. It felt so neglectful when you finally solved the riddle, and you wondered how he didn’t simply tell you.

When you had finally figured it out, you had rushed to him, you had stared, and he couldn’t meet your eyes. He didn’t meet your eyes for a little while after that.

Today was a good day, though. He was eating normally, speaking without care. It was one of his better days, and after a warm bath, he was paintless and shirtless and lounging about with you, nestled up in his cold arms. 

Finally, you shifted your weight onto your knees, straddling his stomach lightly and running your fingertips along the length of the scars. He closed his eyes, doing his best to not flinch when they ran over his eyelid. 

Kissing the soft skin gently, you could feel his eyeflashes tickle your lips and a giggle was inescapable. “God, I love you, you filthy bulge-licking boney-ass horn-fondler.” You coo against his skin, letting yourself emit a quiet purr, your fingertips shaking against his cool flesh.

He sighed, eyes closed and relaxing lightly underneath you. “Love you too, my sweet lil’ pale motherfucker.” He muttered, his voice hushed and husky and lazy and making your bloodpusher jump a mile and then some.

"Do you trust me?" You ask, your fingers worked into the muscled in the densest part of his back, willing them to loosen, to stop aching. Your moirail was wound so tightly, wound together in knots and strings that had his every crevice strained and eager for conciliating. 

"Don’t gots no reason not to," he responds, mouthing his words against your throat. You breathe in the scent of shampoo in his hair, before sighing loudly and pushing yourself back up. Starring down at him, you suddenly pap the left side of his face and he jumps slightly. 

"Shhh," you whisper, instinctively, before papping that cheek again. He doesn’t flinch this time, and you keep your touches gentle, before withdrawing that hand and rubbing his side with your left hand, massaging it deep into the muscles. After he’s nice and limp, purring even, you pap his left cheek again with your free hand. 

When this causes another flinch, you shoosh him. “Calm down, you dumbfuck. Do I look like I’m going to let anyone hurt you? Fuck to the no. I am going to sit right on top of your skinny ass fucking stomach, and I am going to fucking put pale porn stars to shame with all these goddamn protective feelings, and you are going to calm the fuck down and honor your words from earlier. If you trust me so goddamn much, show me.” 

Readjusting your position slightly, you massage your fingers into his upper shoulder, working out all the sturdy knots and running along the curves of his thin bones. He’s all gaunt and giant and gangly and Gamzee. He’s himself in every single way and you adore it; you adore the way it makes every little bit of you feel like its filled to the brim with piles and piles of pretty pink diamonds. 

He’s purring beneath you, deep and throaty. It’s a rumbling sound, making it feel like a sort of tiny earthquake underneath you. He’s like a giant fucking pale vibrator, and every inch of you is turning to jelly on top of him. 

His fingers find your knees, rubbing against the cap and fingers massaging circles against the sensitive flesh between the joints, and you let out a deep sigh. It’s all so perfect, and when you gently pap his left cheek again, he doesn’t even blink. Swallowing an over-emotional lump that was threatening to choke you, your lips smash against his and it’s all bliss from there.

About damn time the asshole put a little faith in you.


End file.
